Body Language
by xlolabug12x
Summary: "Oh, yeah...she definitely knew what she was doing." In which Fairy Tail goes clubbing. And Gray gets a little too hot and bothered for his liking. Gruvia.


**Title:** Body Language

**Summary:** "Oh, yeah...she definitely knew what she was doing." In which Fairy Tail goes clubbing. And Gray gets a little too hot and bothered for his liking. Gruvia.

**Rating:** Strong T, but definitely not M.

**Pairings:** Gruvia, with some slight Lyvia, NaLu, and GaLe.

**Author's Note:** I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE HELL THIS CAME FROM. I just randomly thought of a sexy Juvia and a drooling Gray and while listening to "Flesh" by Simon Curtis and the song is just so hot and akdbsodnkwhd this is where it lead me.

Sweet baby Jesus. I told myself I would not write fan fiction for a while after posting _Serenity_, due to all the stress it caused me, yet here I am.

For those of you who reviewed/read _Serenity_...thank you so much. (': I wasn't even supposed to be on the Internet that day (it was Good Friday) but I couldn't help myself. I kept on sneaking glances at my fic reviews on my phone. I legit cried when I read them. :3 Thank you thank you thank you! I give virtual hugs to you all.

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Fairy Tail. I do wish I owned Gray, though. Yum.

**Warnings:** Jealous and possessive Gray, sexy Juvia, and plenty of clichés ahead. OOCness too, but that was deliberate. Alcohol does wonders on the human mind...even if one is not completely drunk.

I have recently learned that some regular clubs actually have stripper poles. The thought of Juvia dancing on one of them was just too funny for me to pass up.

* * *

Gray bit back a growl and took another sip of his beer.

"I am going to murder you, Lyon," he muttered under his breath as his eyes shot daggers at his elder brother-figure. Gray was glad the obnoxiously loud and thumping music prevented anyone from hearing his threat.

He would never actually admit to anyone that he cared about Lyon, but in the safety of his own mind he was able to freely admit it to himself. Lyon was exactly like the brother he never had. Even though things had been tense between them for so many years, Gray still found himself caring about the older man, despite his desperate attempts not to. A part of Gray would always love Lyon whether he liked it or not.

However, it was hard to love the man when he was hitting on a certain blue-haired water mage right in front of him. Gray was minutes away from getting up out of his seat and socking Lyon in the face.

"Juvia-chan...you look especially beautiful tonight," Lyon said smoothly. He took her hand and placed a kiss on it, letting his lips linger on purpose.

Gray scoffed.

Juvia turned a pretty shade of pink. "Ahh...t-thank you, Lyon-sama," she stammered as she tried not to look at Lyon's face. "But...Juvia didn't really want to wear this tonight..."

It was already obvious to anyone who knew her that her outfit was not one of her own choice. Lucy had begged her to wear it for a reason still unknown to Juvia, and who was she to deny the birthday girl? Juvia had to do whatever Lucy wished today...even if it meant wearing a tiny scrap of clothing that Lucy called underwear underneath the dress and letting Lucy drag her to this club. Many of the males had initially protested after Lucy revealed her plan to go clubbing on her birthday, but after a few tears from Lucy and threats from Natsu they complied without complaint.

It just so happened that Lucy had invited Lyon as well. Who knew that they had ever even spoken to each other at all?

The dress Juvia was wearing was quite simple, really. Just a plain black dress made of a shiny material that Lucy had called liquid lame. However, the dress was extremely short and uncomfortably tight on Juvia's body. The sweetheart neckline made her breasts nearly pop out, much to her embarrassment, and no matter how many times she adjusted them they found a way to slide out and risk nearly exposing her again. The black leather knee-high boots she was wearing were making her legs sweat and the heels made her feet ache. She was anxious for the night to be over.

Lyon smiled at her with a faint blush on his cheeks. "Either way, you look absolutely beautiful," he said earnestly, and Juvia flushed again. Lyon's eyes wandered around the room as if searching for something, and when his eyes landed on Gray he smirked.

Gray unconsciously tightened his hand around his empty mug of beer and flinched when he heard the tell-tale sound of glass cracking. Shit. I'm gonna have to pay for that, you bastard.

Lyon's smirk turned into a grin and he turned back to Juvia. "If I may ask...can I have this dance with you?"

Juvia let out a little squeak and risked a glance at Gray. He was sitting a few seats away from her at the bar, asking for another drink and seemingly not paying attention to her and Lyon at all. She sighed.

_What's the point in turning down Lyon-sama if Gray-sama won't give me the time of day?_

Unbeknownst to Juvia, Gray was clenching his hands into fists and trying not to look in her direction.

As Gray ground his teeth together, the music lowered to a bass beat, which allowed Gray to hear Juvia's shocking next words.

"Yes...I would love to."

Gray openly gaped as he watched Juvia gulp down the rest of her cocktail and follow Lyon to the dance floor.

_Oh hell no._

* * *

"Gray-sama, why won't you talk to Juvia?"

After her dance with Lyon, Juvia returned to the bar and sat next to a fuming Gray, who refused to talk to her. No, he wasn't angry about Juvia agreeing to dance with Lyon. No, he wasn't angry about how Lyon's hands had wrapped around her hips or how they had swayed back and forth slowly or how Juvia had seemed to be enjoying it and-

No, he wasn't jealous, he wasn't, he _WASN'T_-

"Why don't you go talk to Lyon?" He finally spat out, his voice sounding a lot harsher than he had intended. The bitter and complicated feelings that churned inside of him made his throat feel tight. He did, however, feel a twinge of regret when Juvia's face fell. He looked away.

"Is Juvia bothering you?"

Gray puffed his cheeks out in irritation and turned his eyes back to her. Her cheeks were pink, but it didn't appear to be from a blush brought on by him. She was close enough for him to smell the alcohol on her breath.

_She's probably drunk,_ he thought. _Stupid Lyon for taking advantage of her. Why did she even agree? Even a drunken Juvia must have more common sense than that._

His head began to throb. He really did not want to deal with this tonight. "Juvia...just go dance or something. Please."

Juvia looked extremely upset for a moment and Gray once again felt guilty for making her sad. Her eyes watered a bit, but after a few moments her face brightened. The look that overtook her face could only be described as impish. "Okay then..." she said with a devious smile. Gray raised an eyebrow. "But will Gray-sama do Juvia a favor?"

Gray rolled his eyes. "And what would that be?"

"Watch Juvia dance."

Gray was slightly taken aback by her unexpected request but he quickly smoothed his expression into one of nonchalance. _Something is wrong with this chick._ "Fine."

She giggled and brushed her hand across his chest before skipping to the dance floor. Gray shivered, surprised by her boldness. _How uncharacteristic._

_I hope the poor girl doesn't embarrass herself,_ he thought offhandedly. He felt awfully nonchalant about getting the opportunity to watch her dance. _It isn't like she's going to anything special anyway._

At least, that's what he thought until he saw her making her way toward one the stages containing three metal poles. Gray's jaw dropped. There was nobody else on that stage.

_Don't tell me she's...!_

Gray watched in horror as she casually hopped onto the stage and took a pole between her hands. Everybody in the room had stopped dancing and loud cheers and catcalls began emanating throughout the room. Juvia had a tiny smirk on her face.

The upbeat music that had been playing suddenly stopped and was replaced with a slower beat with plenty of bass and a slightly jazzy feel. With her back facing the audience and her hands on the pole, Juvia separated her legs and moved her hips in a slow and wide circle.

Gray's mouth went dry and he felt the mild urge to faint. Her dress was so short she risked exposing herself on stage. This wasn't like the Juvia he knew. The Juvia he knew was modest and shy and usually only opened up to him. His heart felt as if it had leapt up into his throat. She was surely doing this under the influence of alcohol.

He was torn between running up there and covering her from the audience's prying eyes or sitting back and enjoying the show.

His mind drew a complete blank, though, when she lifted her leg up and hooked it around the pole. With one hand grasping the pole and the other behind her head, she leaned backwards and let her back bend far enough for Gray to see the her ample breasts straining against the dress. The cheers and catcalls got even louder.

Gray knew it was wrong for him to be enjoying this, but that didn't stop his body from heating up. He unconsciously took off his jacket.

_Get up get up GET UP!_ He screamed at himself as heart began to beat faster. He felt his pulse throbbing in his neck, making him slightly lightheaded. _Why are you just sitting here? You have to stop her!_

His body was not complying with his mind, though, and he stayed firmly planted in his seat.

Juvia slowly lifted herself up and turned around, her back against the pole. Her eyes were locked directly on his as she slowly swished her hips back and forth. She winked.

_Oh, yeah...she definitely knew what she was doing._

Gray nearly whimpered when she abruptly locked her legs around the pole and pulled her weight up with her hands, which resulted in her hanging upside down. She let her hands go from the pole and slowly smoothed them across her hips, keeping her eyes locked on his the whole time. A faint part of Gray's mind was surprised. As far as he knew, this was her first time dancing on a pole.

Her hands slowly made their way towards her breasts, and he choked. She didn't tear her eyes away from his once. He was definitely much too hot for his liking. His face was completely flushed and light trembles wracked his body.

_It's the alcohol,_ he told himself repeatedly as he clenched his fists. His heart was beating so hard he could hear it, _thump thump thump_ against his temples. _There's no way I would be reacting like this if I hadn't had those beers._

The rational part of Gray's mind scoffed at his lame attempts at denial.

Juvia's hands had reached her breasts, and Gray noticed, much to his dismay, that his mouth had fallen open. She gave them a light squeeze while biting her lower lip. The fact that she was doing this while looking directly at him made him let out a small groan. The heat in the room had become stifling. The audience was in a riot now, and Gray faintly wondered what the rest of the guild members thought about this Juvia.

As Juvia momentarily tore her eyes from his to prepare herself for another move he let his own eyes wander around the room. He spotted Natsu looking extremely confused, Loke trying to cover up his nosebleed, and a shirtless Lyon staring at Juvia with hearts in his eyes.

_Lyon._

Watching _Juvia_ pole dance.

Something inside of him snapped. _That's it!_ He mentally screamed. It was decided. He jumped out of his chair and began making his way toward the exit. Juvia was still dancing, but she had a hurt expression on her face when he turned around to look back at her.

An expression that was quickly replaced with surprise when Gray crooked his finger at her.

"You're coming with me," he mouthed to her.

Juvia looked extremely baffled, but she took a bow and quickly left the stage. The audience's resulting "_awwwww_" was deafening. Gray's eyebrow twitched.

Gray exited the building and motioned for Juvia to follow him. He felt somewhat thankful that her habit of following him around had not wavered.

Juvia, on the other hand, twiddled her fingers together nervously as she stepped outside. The look on Gray's face was not reassuring. His eyes were hidden by his raven black bangs and he walked with his shoulders tense. He wouldn't look at her.

_Did I...make Gray-sama mad?_ She thought worriedly. _Does he think I embarrassed the guild?_ She looked down at her thigh. Her blue Fairy Tail guild stamp seemed glaringly noticeable to her now, completely exposed by her dress. _Oh no...he's going to yell-_

Juvia gave a startled squeak when she felt two large hands settle on her shoulders and gently push her against the wall. Her terror was quickly replaced by anxiety when she saw Gray looking down at her with an intense expression. He was shirtless again.

"What exactly were you playing at in there, huh?" His voice sounded slightly angry.

Juvia's lip wobbled. "Juvia just...wanted to...I'm sorry!" She cried. "I didn't mean to embarrass you or Fairy Tail or-"

"Oh," He raised an eyebrow. "This isn't about Fairy Tail." His body was pressed up against hers now, much to her delight and confusion. There was no way she could move now. "It's about what you were purposely trying to do to me."

Juvia's face reddened. "I...I...huh?" The feel of his naked chest pressed against hers had her thoughts in a jumble.

Gray's face was inching closer to hers now. "Well, you succeeded."

Before Juvia could even process his words, Gray's lips were on hers.

Juvia's shock was so immense her body froze up completely. The mixture of the cool night air and Gray's warm body made goosebumps break out across her skin. She expected herself to kiss him back with fervor, but she couldn't bring herself to.

Something was off.

She tasted alcohol on Gray's lips. A daunting realization hit her.

_Ah...he must be drunk,_ she thought sadly._ As much as I would like to, I can't take advantage of him like this._

She knew she was absolutely crazy to pass up an opportunity to kiss her Gray-sama, but her integrity got the better of her. She braced her hands on his chest and gently pushed him away.

Gray blinked at her through eyes that appeared glazed over. "What are you doing?" His voice was breathy.

Juvia felt the tears well up in her eyes, much to her frustration. She took a deep breath. "Gray-sama, you're drunk."

Gray tilted his head. Juvia thought the expression on his face was heartbreakingly adorable. _Please don't make this harder for me!_ "No I'm not."

"I can taste the alcohol on your lips!"

"And I can taste some on yours, too!" He scowled. "If anyone of us is drunk here, then it's you!"

"But I'm not drunk!" Juvia argued back.

"Then why else would you pole dance in front of all those people?! That's not like you at all!"

Juvia blushed. "I admit I don't feel like myself tonight. But I'm not drunk. If I were I would have face planted on that stage."

"And I'm not drunk either! Why won't you believe me?"

Juvia stared at the ground. "Because you kissed me," she whispered.

Gary's eyes softened in understanding. _She thinks I'm only being affectionate with her because of the alcohol._ "Hey," he murmured. His voice almost sounded too warm to be his. He titled her chin up with is fingers so she would look him in the eyes. "I can promise you that I'm not drunk. I did this of my own free will."

Juvia looked at him with wide eyes. "You did?"

"Yeah," Gray sighed. "I'll admit it. I kept on trying to blame the alcohol, too, but that didn't really work out. It was only a matter of time before I gave in to my desires, anyway."

"Your...desires?" She gaped. The word sounded strange coming out of his mouth. _Gray-sama desires me?!_

He smirked and pressed his body against hers again. "Oh, yeah," he leaned in and whispered into her ear. She trembled in anticipation and nervousness. "Seeing you up there drove me _insane_." He trailed his lips down her cheek and shifted them so they rested on her neck, right under her ear. He nipped at the skin lightly. Juvia whimpered. "But what drove me even more insane was the other people _watching_."

Juvia instinctively tilted her head to give him better access to her neck. His kisses felt like burning butterflies on her skin. "And why did that bother you?" Her voice was slightly high-pitched.

"Because no one is allowed to see that much of you but _me_," he growled, giving a particularly hard suck on the skin below her collarbone, followed up by a bite and a flick of his tongue. Juvia gasped.

"Do me a favor and promise me you won't dress like this in public again."

"I won't," she mewled.

"Good." He slowly trailed his kisses up to her mouth. "I have no intention of letting any man within fifty feet of you." Gray brushed his lips lightly over hers and let them hover. He stuck the tip of his tongue out and traced it lightly along Juvia's lower lip. "Because you're _mine_."

And with that he crashed his lips onto hers.

This kiss was different than the first. Gray was being slightly rough but not overly so, as if he wanted to get his point across. His breath was hot and his thumbs were tracing little circles on her hips.

_Oh, Gray-sama,_ she thought wistfully. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and her fingers threaded in his hair. Gray moaned softly when she gently scratched his scalp. _Don't you know that I've always been yours?_

Gray sighed against Juvia's mouth. There was not even a fraction of space between their bodies.

_I've always been a man of action, anyway,_ he thought. He ran his hands up and down her waist. _Juvia knows what I'm _really_ trying to get across without me having to say the words._

The two of them had always been good at having wordless conversations, after all.

_Maybe one day I can say what I feel about her explicitly, but not today. I'll have to show her for now._

To both of the mages' dismay, they eventually had to part for air. As they separated a light trail of saliva stayed connected to their lips. Both flushed crimson.

"Do you...want to keep going?" She asked a little shakily. She was trembling and her knees were wobbly, but her eyes were daring.

Gray gave her a devilish grin. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

"I wonder if Juvia's managed to get to Gray yet," Lucy thought out loud, resting her head against Natsu's shoulder. "I haven't seen them in a while."

Levy blinked. "What do you mean?"

Lucy grinned. "I did put her in that dress for a reason. It was only a matter of time before Gray caved in, anyway."

"You're scary, Lu-chan."

Natsu looked thoughtful. "Now that you mention it, I saw them leaving earlier."

"We all did," Levy pointed out, taking a sip of her martini.

"Well yeah, but after that. When I was in line for the bathroom they came out of a back alley holding hands. Juvia looked like she had a bunch of bruises all over her neck and chest. Gray had some too, and scratches on his back. Do you think somebody attacked them?"

Levy choked on her drink and Lucy fell off her stool.

"WHAT?!" Gajeel's angry voice echoed throughout the club. Everybody turned deathly still. Gajeel looked like he was having an aneurysm. "I am going to murder that bastard!"

"Ack! No! Stop it, Gajeel!" Levy screamed, trying to pull him down. Instead, the poor girl was left dangling pitifully from Gajeel's arm as he stormed out of the club.

Natsu looked curiously at Lucy, who was still sprawled out on the floor. Her eyes were spinning and she kept on muttering "Did they...?" over and over again.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled. "Do you think Gajeel knows who attacked them?!"

Lucy curled up into a little ball and cried in response.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Blame it on the ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-alcohol...now I can't get that song out of my head. Damn.

I'm kinda disappointed in myself. The dance scene sucked ass, in my opinion. Pole dancing scenes are a lot harder to write than I thought...I totally failed. xD I think this was as clichéd and corny as you could get, but it was pretty fun writing it!

I didn't feel like doing anything heavy like _Serenity_ again, so I came up with this. I was cackling like a madwoman the whole time. I enjoy making people uncomfortable in real life, so I did it to Gray. *evil laughter* I hope it brought a smile to your face, too.

Also, sorry if there's any errors in tense. I have a habit of switching from past to present tense and I don't have a beta, so...yeah.

12 HOURS WRITING THIS. I think my hair must be falling out. I'm never satisfied with my writing. Never have been...never will. -_-

Hmm...the word "mewl" makes me think of a cat. Meeoooowww.

Thank you for reading, loves. :3 Lemme know what you think!


End file.
